


Ways of walking

by Melitot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Intersex!Loki, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki, Pseudo-Incest, Slash, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tony's Brand of Diplomacy, Translation, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tony's first reaction is to deny the obvious; then horror shifts to fascination and, finally, to uncontrollable laughter.</i><br/>They should have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of walking

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, this was all Tony's doing :>  
> (Un-betaed.)

 

After two years of infrequent contact, a thing which may or may not have been a blessing, Asgard's new royal couple comes to visit old friends (and foes). Tony's first reaction is to deny the obvious; then horror shifts to fascination and, finally, to uncontrollable laughter. Bruce elbows him hard, trying not to draw attention.

"What has gotten into you?" he asks between his teeth. Neither Thor nor Loki seem too impressed by their welcome. "Try and behave yourself, if you don't mind. Officially, this _is_ a diplomatic mission."

But all Tony manages to do is to double over and point an arm in Loki's general direction, propping himself against his own knee with the other.

"Ohh god... oh god, now everything's clear–that gait! That's why!"

"What gait?" says Steve, keeping aside, while Natasha arches an eyebrow with the attitude of one who knows something.

"Come on, you know, that feline, swaying stride." Tony recovers enough to straighten himself and dry his eyes. He gestures toward the royal _consort_ 's pregnant belly, choking on a hysterical giggle. "He kept on swaying all over the place and I thought–but it wasn't the sceptre's fault. Oh, god. Now it all becomes clear: he walks like that because he's got a woman's hips!"

Loki's eyes turn to slits. "Correct or not, I feel I should take offense, _Tin_ Man."

"Hey–"

"Let's stay calm" Bruce begs.

"I only told the truth!" Tony protests with veemence. "Fuck, I'm not the one with a bun in the oven!"

From there onwards, it's normal damage control.

**Author's Note:**

> Moment of doubt: is "pregnant belly" an expression commonly used? Is it _correct_? In Italian there's a word which indicates a pregnancy-rounded belly and only that, but translating it literally to "big belly" didn't shove the problem right in the reader's ~~and Tony's~~ face, in my opinion. Lol. I googled and looked up the dictionary, but couldn't find a definite answer. Help? :)
> 
> Oh, and feedback is always welcome!


End file.
